


Captain Marvel : Apprentie Kree

by YumeNox



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kree (Marvel), Skrull(s), hala - Freeform, vers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNox/pseuds/YumeNox
Summary: Depuis le crash de mon vaisseaux, je ne me souviens de rien.On m'a offert une place dans la StarForce, l'armée d'élite de l'empire Kree.Je redémarre ma vie à zéro, et je commencerai par venger la destruction de ma planète...Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs : je suis l'apprentie du commandant Yon-Rogg,  légende à la StarForce.Il me mène la vie dure, et il me soutient aussi. Je lui fais confiance pour me faire devenir cette "meilleure version de moi-même" dont il ne cesse de parler...[Fanfiction Captain Marvel ][en attendant End Game ...]





	1. Le Rêve

Toutes les nuits depuis l'attaque, je refais le même rêve.

Je vois une femme aux cheveux blancs coupés courts. Elle porte un uniforme, je ne le reconnais plus. Elle est là, debout à côté de moi, je la regarde depuis le sol. Le silence est assourdissant. Comme au ralenti, elle tend le bras et braque son arme vers un ennemi que je ne vois pas. Je ne vois que du brouillard, mon vaisseaux couché sur le flanc, de la poussière, des flammes... J'ai peur ... 

Une silhouette se distingue dans la brume... Il approche et je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre. L'ennemi émerge du brouillard de cendre et de poussière. C'est un Skrull, peau verte, oreilles pointues, le visage tordu par la haine. Il braque son arme sur elle, sur nous... Mon cœur essaye de sortir de ma poitrine.

Je ne peux rien faire... Je ne peux... c'est trop tard : il tire sur la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle tombe lentement, au ralenti ... ses yeux croisent les miens. Elle est terrifiée...

J'ai peur pour elle. Elle saigne... une tache de sang bleu s'étend sur son uniforme... Elle meurt... Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ... le Skrull braque son blaster sur moi ... il tire... 

Et je me réveille en inspirant bruyamment, en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je regarde le plafond de ma cellule sans vraiment le voir. Ah oui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une "cellule", c'est une "chambre". Mais elle a la taille d'un placard et la chaleur d'une cellule de prison, alors j'ai du mal à l'appeler autrement.

La petite pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité artificielle, comme tout le bâtiment résidentiel des cadets à cette heure avancée de la nuit. J'essaye de rester concentrée sur les images de mon rêve... Je ne veux pas qu'elles disparaissent, je veux comprendre, je veux me souvenir...

Mais comme toujours, les images s'effacent et je n'arrive plus à les voir. Inutile d'insister.

A présent je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, alors je m'assois sur le bord de ma couchette, les pieds dans le vide. Je m'installe dans une position bien inconfortable et j'attend comme ça. Je suppose que des heures passent. 

Je ne ressent que le froid et la solitude. Cette solitude intense, solide, qui m'accompagne depuis que je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital militaire kree, après mon sauvetage.

On m'a expliqué que ma planète d'origine a été envahie par les Skrulls, tout comme ses voisines. Ils ont envahi notre monde en se faufilant dans la population, comme de la vermine. Ce sont des métamorphes : ils sont capables de se transformer en n'importe qui. Des copies conformes jusqu'à l'ADN. Impossibles à repérer sans un entrainement spécifique. Ils envahissent un monde, et quand ils sont assez nombreux, ils tuent les autres habitants pour s'emparer de leur planète. Ce sont les pires brutes et des créatures abjectes. Je les hais...

Mais je m'égare...

L'empire Kree, auquel j'appartient, est en guerre contre l'empire Skrull depuis des centaines d'années. Des dizaines de mondes comme le mien ont été dévastés dans cette guerre. Des milliards de morts, des civils, des soldats... 

Ils disent que j'étais un soldat. Mon monde a été surprit par l'attaque Skrull et notre armée n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer. On s'est fait massacrer.

Ce crash m'a tout pris : mes amis, mes souvenirs, mon identité... Mais il m'a également donné une opportunité. 

Les officiers de la StarForce qui m'ont trouvée sur les lieux du crash m'ont recommandée auprès de la StarForce. C'est l'armée surentraînée de l'empire Kree. La StarForce compte parmi les meilleurs hommes et femmes, les plus intelligents, les plus courageux. Des soldats d'élite, de véritables machines, des tueurs hors-pairs. 

J'ai donc eu l'opportunité de faire enfin partie de cette guerre, de ne plus en être une victime. Je suis devenue une cadette au sein de la StarForce. Un véritable honneur.

Il m'a quand même paru bizarre qu'on me recommande.

Qu'ont-ils vu en moi qui les a poussés à croire que je ferai un bon soldat d'élite ? Mais évidemment, il m'est impossible de comprendre puisque je ne me souviens d'absolument rien avant mon réveil. Pas même de mon propre nom.

On m'a dit que je m'appelais Vers. Bizarre comme nom. Virz ou Veurz à vous de choisir. Je m'en fout légèrement vu que je ne me rappelle pas comment mes parents le prononçaient...

Le plafond de ma cellule d'habitat (c'est un bon compromis) se teinte d'une pâle lumière bleue. Il doit être 6h du matin. Je m'étire et me dirige vers la mini-cuisine pour boire du croft. C'est assez dégueulasse mais ça me garde éveillée la journée, vue que je ne dors pas la nuit.

A travers la fenêtre panoramique, j'observe la cité. Ici, sur Hala, la planète capitale de l'empire Kree, tout est beau et immense. Les immeubles atteignent des hauteurs vertigineuses. La ville s'étend sur plusieurs niveaux, du sous-terrain à l'aéro-zone. Personne ne dors en même temps. Des lumières fluorescentes scintillent partout devant mes yeux. La ville ressemble à un organe vivant, qui palpite. C'est vraiment impressionnant et un peu effrayant.

"Impressionnant et un peu effrayant" ça correspond tout à fait à mon nouveau commandant.

Cette idée me tire un sourire et je manque de me renverser du croft brûlant dessus. Mon nouveau commandant... L'homme qui va me former pour faire partie de l'élite de l'empire. 

Il est le meilleur commandant de l'armée Kree. L'un des rares à diriger toute une flotte de croiseurs. Le plus grand tueur de Skrull : le célèbre Yon-Rogg. 

Enfin, c'est ma nouvelle copine Lee-Ya qui m'a expliqué que était une véritable légende. Pour une amnésique, personne n'est"connu" ou "inconnu" : tout le monde est au plan zéro. 

J'ai oublié comment tout fonctionne. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être complètement débile... J'ai l'impression d'être née hier. C'est un peu le cas en fait. Après le crash et la transfusion, je suis restée dans le coma pendant des jours. Et à mon réveil : il n'y avait plus rien.

C'est à Yon-Rogg que je dois ce nouveau départ, cette chance de me venger, cette occasion de devenir "la meilleure version de moi-même" comme il ne cesse de me le répéter. Je me concentre sur cette idée chaque matin. C'est presque devenue une prière. Je pense à lui tous les matins et je remercie le ciel de l'avoir placé sur ma route. Maintenant, je dois m'entraîner comme une dingue et tuer un maximum de Skrulls.

Venger ma famille. Venger mon monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut :3
> 
> Voici ma première fanfiction sur le MCU ! Suis totalement obsédée par Captain Marvel depuis sa sortie...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du film et de ce chapitre ;)
> 
> YumeNox


	2. Meilleure Ennemie

Je dois être dingue.

C'est officiellement mon premier jour. J'avance d'un pas décidé, la tête haute et la mâchoire crispée. Je traverse la salle d'entrainement sous le regard curieux des autres cadets. Certains haussent un sourcil de surprise. D'autres esquissent un sourire moqueur. Tous s'attendent à ce que je me prenne une râclée.

En fait, je pense que je me suis un peu emballée.

Minn-Erva est à la fois Docteure en Génétique et la meilleure combattante de la promotion. Cette sale peste avec sa peau bleue, issue d'une noble et ancienne lignée Kree, me fait carrément flipper. Elle doit faire une tête de plus que moi. 

Bon, ils font tous une tête de plus que moi.

Mais je suis là, plantée devant elle, mes mains sur mes hanches dans une attitude de défi. Elle me jauge et ricane :

\- Un problème, Zéro ?

Entendre ce surnom me fait monter le rouge aux joues. C'est un surnom dont j'ai rapidement hérité à mon arrivée ici. 

Zéro souvenirs. Zéro connaissances du monde Kree. Zéro chances de devenir un super soldat de la Star Force ... A chaque fois qu'on m'interpelle avec ce surnom, cela remue tout ce que j'essaye de surmonter. Mon amnésie. La perte de mon monde...

C'est marrant comme un simple mot peut vous faire enrager.

\- Viens te battre, Minn-Erva. 

Elle éclate de rire. Les cadets les plus proches aussi, ils nous observent sans en perdre une miette.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, tu vois. J'ai de véritables concurrents à affronter aujourd'hui.

\- T'inquiète, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire narquois. Puisque je suis si minable, tu auras vite-fait de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie, non ? dis-je en regardant mes ongles d'un air désintéressé.

Elle ne rit plus et réfléchit une seconde. Elle se demande ce que j'ai à gagner en la provoquant directement. Je réplique aussitôt pour l'empêcher de trop cogiter :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre hein ? Tu es n°1 dans le classement, alors que c'est mon premier jour de combat... 

Aujourd'hui, j'étais sensée affronter quelqu'un de mon niveau, pour débuter. Même si personne n'est aussi nul que moi.

La vérité c'est qu'en quelques jours, sans que je sache pourquoi, cette femme m'a déjà humiliée trop de fois. A la cantine, dans les dortoirs, dans les douches... C'est une brute. Étrange pour une femme aussi intelligente mais, apparemment, elle a une dent contre moi. 

Au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle s'en prenait à moi avec ces insultes, bousculades. Mais la dernière fois elle, s'est arrangée pour me coller un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que je me séchais les cheveux dans une serviette. Je sens une sorte d'appétit prédateur en elle, et je sens que cela ne va faire qu'empirer.

Ces conneries doivent s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Aucune envie de me laisser faire.

\- Alors ? T'as peur ? 

Elle renifle avec mépris. J'enchaîne dans la provocation :

\- T'as raison, je comprend... C'est plus simple de m'emmerder quand j'ai le dos tourné ou que je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. 

Un murmure tendu parcours le cercle de cadets qui s'est resserré autour de nous. Minn-Erva change totalement d'attitude. J'ai rapidement appris que s'il y a une chose qui énerve les Kree au plus haut point, c'est d'être traité de lâche. 

Mais personne d'autre ne savait qu'elle s'était attaquée à moi dans mon dos. Maintenant que l'accusation est lancée, elle est forcée d'y répondre.

Elle avance jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon visage.

\- Sale petite merdeuse... Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs.

\- Aha ... vraiment ?! Eh bien princesse, c'est ton teint moisi qui te rend si supérieure à moi c'est ça ?

Elle fulmine et je sens également de l'agitation dans le public. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'être insultés, encore moins les descendants de nobles lignées. 

Mais moi je m'en fout. Cette femme est une brute vicieuse et j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

\- Très bien... murmure-t-elle entre ses dents. On va se battre. Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, Zéro.

\- C'est ça, on va rigoler un peu, dis-je d'un ton faussement léger comme si on allait boire un verre.

On s'avance toutes les deux vers le ring de combat central. Je n'ai pas peur de prendre des coups. Mais je me demande comment je vais faire pour la battre. Un peu tard pour penser à ça non, Vers ? Tant pis, il va falloir improviser.

En temps normal, nos enseignants utilisent ce ring pour des démonstrations de lutte. Après un entrainement physique suffisant, tous les cadets s'y affrontent pour être classés.

Le classement c'est tout ce qui compte ici. C'est ce qui déterminera notre poste dans la Star Force. Heureusement pour moi, on n'est pas seulement jugé sur le combat à mains nues. 

Il y a aussi la Stratégie, l'Histoire de l'empire Kree, les Sciences (génétique, armement, etc), les arts martiaux Kree et l'Espionnage. Comme mon surnom l'indique, je ne suis pas encore dans le top 5 du classement. 

Pour commencer, je vais essayer de changer ce surnom de merde.

Je me place à une extrémité du ring, et elle à l'autre. Une ligne de cadets surexcités se forme autour du tapis rouge, délimitant la zone de combat. L'agitation est réelle. Je crois que c'est plus ou moins interdit de s'affronter en dehors d'un combat jugé ... Mais l'envie de voir la nouvelle se prendre une dérouillée suffit à souder le groupe de cadets en une couronne de spectateurs attentifs.

Elle a retiré son survêtement et roule des mécaniques dans son uniforme vert d'entraînement. Je vois d'ici les muscles de ses bras sous sa peau bleue. Je me rend compte que ma condition physique n'est pas au top. 

Une semaine après un coma et une transfusion, c'est un peu normal. 

\- Alors Zéro, on danse ? propose-t-elle en faisant une révérence ridicule en guise de salut.

Puis elle se tient en appui sur ses jambes écartées, les poings relevés en position de défense. Règle de base : tout duel doit commencer par un salut. 

Je lui fait un doigt. 

Cris étouffés et murmures choqués dans l'assistance.

\- Quand tu veux, princesse moisie.

Sans lui laisser de temps, je me lance sur elle. La meilleure défense, c'est encore l'attaque. Au dernier moment, je plonge au sol et la fauche d'un coup de pied circulaire. 

Elle ne l'a pas vu venir et tombe en arrière, mais elle se redresse presque aussitôt. Je lui assène un coup de poing les flancs. Elle vide ses poumons sous le choc. Même si je ne suis pas aussi musclée qu'elle, je sais asséner un bon coup dans les côtes. Je suis petite et rapide. Elle me sous-estime complètement.

Elle se redresse et pare mon coup suivant. Le public pousse des cris d'encouragements pour Minn-Erva. 

Je tente une volte et un revers vers sa mâchoire mais elle arrête mon bras sans effort, le fait pivoter et je ressent une vive douleur dans l'épaule. Je pousse un hurlement et je me tord pour ne pas que mon épaule se déboîte. Je lui décoche au passage un coup de pied dans le tibia. Elle flanche et je récupère mon bras. Le public désapprouve... 

Je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer. J'ai la rage au ventre. Cette femme est aussi mauvaise et vicieuse qu'un Skrull. Je veux lui donner une leçon. Je ne me laisserai pas écraser une seconde fois.

Je me concentre et lance une nouvelle attaque en sautant. Mon genou s'enfonce dans son estomac. Elle grimace de douleur mais passe ses bras autour de moi et me plaque au sol. Je cabre et rue de toute mes forces et lui balance un uppercut qu'elle prend en pleine course. Elle me crache au visage, de la salive et du sang bleu : elle s'est mordu la langue profondément sous le choc.

Elle réplique avec un enchaînement que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle me balance trois coups de poings et un coup de tête en quelques secondes à peine. La douleur me coupe le souffle. Je reste immobile un instant à reprendre ma respiration. Mon crâne me lance violemment. J'ai mal aux côtes quand je respire, et j'ai la mâchoire presque décrochée.

Elle se relève et fait un pas en arrière. Elle pense qu'on en a terminé ... Les cadets aussi. Ceux qui ont parié contre moi se tapent dans les mains.

Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Je roule sur le côté et me redresse d'un bond. Elle pivote pour me faire face en remettant ses avants bras en garde. Avec toute ma rage, je balance un coup de poing vers un espace légèrement dégagé sur son flanc gauche. Puis il se passe un truc bizarre.

Comme un flash de lumière. Je ressent une chaleur dans mon poing, mais je ne ressens pas l'impact. Pourtant, Minn-Erva est projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière et retombe violemment sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Les cadets autour de nous s'exclament de surprise, de colère et d'incompréhension. Ils montrent tous mes poings. 

Une vive lumière blanche, vibrante en émane...

J'étend mes doigts devant mes yeux et ils sont comme entourés de fines lignes lumineuses rouges et bleues qui palpitent et vibrent... Je ressent une immense puissance irradier depuis mes poings vers le reste de mon corps. Qu'est ce-qui m'arrive ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? interroge une voix grave qui fait sursauter l'assemblée.

Instantanément, tout le monde se tait et se met au garde à vous. Sauf moi.

Je sais que c'est lui, c'est le commandant. Il a du entendre le raffut...Ou peut-être qu'il y a des moyens de surveillance ? Ce serait logique. 

Mais je reste figée à contempler mes mains sans comprendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler ces couleurs, ce phénomène si étrange... 

\- Eh bien, Cadets ?, s'impatiente-t-il. Qui ose enfreindre le règlement ?!

Ses bottes claquent sur le sol. Il s'arrête en voyant Minn-Erva au sol. C'est l'une de ses chouchouttes, tout le monde le sait. Elle lui adresse un petit sourire minaudant en guise d'excuse. Mais ça ne semble pas du tout l'attendrir. 

Au contraire, il lui dit d'une voix froide et distante :

\- J'exige une explication.

\- Commandant, c'est ...

La voix de Minn-Erva s'étrangle. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle réalise à quel point elle a merdé, elle n'aurait pas du répondre à ma provocation. Elle se contente de faire un signe de tête dans ma direction et baisse les yeux vers ses bottes.

Yon-Rogg se tourne vers moi avec un regard sévère. Mais son visage se décompose quand il remarque enfin ce qui cloche. 

Je lève mon visage vers lui d'un air plus inquiet que je ne le voudrais. Je croise son regard vert électrique et mon cœur manque un battement. Il voit tout de suite que je suis effrayée même si j'essaye de ne pas le montrer.

\- Commandant, je suis désolée..., dis-je en tendant mes mains tremblantes vers lui. Je ne voulais pas ...

Mais il me fait signe de me taire. Les yeux fixés sur mes mains irradiantes, il s'approche à quelques centimètres de moi et place ses mains autour des miennes sans les toucher. Il sent l'énergie qui se dégage de mes poings toujours fermés. 

Sa présence me fait soudain réaliser à quel point cette bagarre était puérile. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a renversé un saut d'eau froide sur la tête. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas déçu ...

Et soudain, la lumière s'éteint et la vibration s'arrête. C'est terminé, mes poings sont tout à fait normaux à présent.

Je le regarde à nouveau, en quette d'un signe. Mais son expression reste indéchiffrable. J'attend la sentence, résignée.

\- Venez avec moi, Vers, se contente-t-il de dire au bout d'un moment.

Il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers la sortie. Je me dépêche de le suivre, mortifiée. Tout le monde s'écarte pour nous laisser passer dans le silence. Minn-Erva gît toujours sur le sol, ahurie.

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire en coin.

Quelle que soit ma punition, ça en valait la peine.


	3. Leçon

Il m'emmène le long des couloirs de l'Institut. A chaque fois que nous croisons des Krees en uniforme, ils se mettent au garde-à-vous en se collant dos au mur. Yon-Rogg continue d'avancer, la tête haute, impassible.

Un officier frôle la crise cardiaque : il marchait dans notre direction, absorbé par la lecture d'un rapport sur une holo-tab lorsque le Commandant est arrivé à sa hauteur. Se rendant compte de sa grossièreté, il se dépêche de saluer et se cogne contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Le protocole, quelle grosse blague. Aoutch... Note à moi-même : ne pas rire, j'ai encore trop mal à la mâchoire et à la tête...

Un groupe de cadettes pouffe de rire dans notre dos en murmurant des trucs du genre « qu'il est beau ! ». Sérieusement ?! Yon-Rogg ne les a pas entendues, heureusement. Je les toise avec mépris. Le Commandant mérite le respect. Elles baissent le regard mais rigolent dès qu'on a passé le coin du couloir. Désespérant.

Arrivés devant une porte de hangar que je ne connais pas, il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Je l'interroge du regard, pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas la porte ? Il reste muet et me fixe. La couleur de ses yeux est parfois vert acidulé, parfois jaune doré. En tout cas, il a l'air furieux.

J'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'on fait là, mais quelque chose dans son attitude m'en empêche. Un pli s'est formé entre ses sourcils. Il me contemple de sa hauteur, l'air réprobateur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Nous restons plantés là en silence. Je me sens mal tout à coup. Je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur dans son regard. Ce n'est pas de la colère : un Kree maîtrise ses émotions.

C'est de la déception. C'est bien pire. Nerveuse, je détourne le regard :

\- Je ... hmm ... Bon okay, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Mais il n'a pas l'air satisfait pour autant. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches. Je déteste être obligée de faire des excuses alors que j'estime que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Je suis désolée... mon Commandant, ajoutai-je précipitamment.

J'ai parfois du mal avec la hiérarchie militaire.

\- Je me suis déjà excusée toute à l'heure, lui fais-je remarquer. Mais je prends note : se battre contre un cadet, c'est mal..., ajoutai-je dans une tentative de lui arracher un sourire.

Il souffle de l'air par le nez avec mépris et s'anime enfin :

\- Ce n'est pas une question de règlement, Vers !

Sa voix grave résonne dans le couloir désert mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre enfin dire quelque chose.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris ! Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ça !

\- Compris quoi ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hésite.

\- Le coup qui t'a fait remporter ce duel ... n'était pas un coup à la loyale, dit-il sans plus de précision.

Je sens que je vais vite m'énerver... 

Il parle de cette déflagration d'énergie qui est venue de mes poings... Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! Il me sermonne parce que je ne me suis pas battue à la loyale ?! Il est sérieux ? 

C'était « à la loyale » quand cette pétasse de Minn-Erva m'a agressée dans les vestiaires ou au réfectoire ?! Pourtant, on ne lui a rien reproché à elle. Comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit, il reprend :

\- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu as agis ainsi.

J'en reste bouche bée. Comment le saurait-il ? A moins qu'il me surveille ?

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne le fasses pas... Que tu contiennes tes émotions.

Je ne saisis toujours pas ce qui se passe. Je croyais qu'il allait me passer un savon, voire me coller une sanction disciplinaire pour « duel non autorisée ». Au lieu de cela, j'ai droit à une leçon.

Il se détend un peu.

\- J'aurais préféré que...

Il fait un moulinet avec sa main en cherchant ses mots, puis se frotte le front l'air soucieux.

\- Enfin, c'est de ma faute, conclut-il. J'aurais dû prévoir ce genre de débordements. Tu es loin d'être prête. Tu n'as pas le contrôle.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, un sourcil levé. J'avoue que là non plus, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Sa faute ? Contrôle ? J'aimerais bien une traduction mais bien sûr, on n'interpelle pas le Commandant.

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air idiote à le fixer comme ça. Finalement, il sourit et met ses mains dans les poches de son treillis bleu foncé. Il est très rare de le voir dans une attitude aussi décontractée. Cela lui donne un air plus sympathique, moins officiel. ça lui va bien, aussi.

\- Et donc euh ... vous n'allez pas me sanctionner ?

Ma question le fait rire.

\- Te sanctionner ? Pour avoir rétablit ton honneur ? Je ne crois pas non. Je connais bien Minn-Erva, et c'était la seule manière de l'arrêter. Mais à l'avenir, maîtrise tes émotions.

J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant une certaine « proximité » entre Minn-Erva et Yonn-Rogg. Mais comme je ne pensais pas cela possible, je m'étais dit qu'elle faisait courir ce genre de rumeurs elle-même, pour se donner de l'importance. C'est bien son style.

Mais il dit qu'il la connait « bien ». Je ressens une sorte de pincement au creux de l'estomac. Bizarre.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant ce hangar, Monsieur ? Les cadets ne sont pas autorisés à venir ici il me semble.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Effectivement, dit-il en ouvrant la porte du hangar. On est ici pour que ton véritable entraînement commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coucou ^^  
> A partir de ce chapitre, on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet ;)  
> -  
> Higher Further Faster, baby ;)


	4. Corps à corps

...Mon véritable entraînement ? Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

La porte du hangar s'ouvre sur une pièce sans décoration, vaste et lumineuse. Je suis Yon-Rogg à l'intérieur et nous ôtons nos bottes. 

Le sol est couvert de tapis de combat. Les murs sont dénudés, couleur gris pierre, et s'élèvent à 5 mètres de haut. La lumière est chaude, douce. Elle provient d'une immense fenêtre découpée selon l'étoile de Hala. 

Cette étoile à 8 branches est aussi le symbole de la StarForce. Chaque membre, selon son grade, porte une réplique metallique sur le plastron de son uniforme de combat. La longueur et l'angle des branches de l'étoile est particulière à chaque rang (cadet, caporal, capitaine, commandant...) et à chaque spécialisation : sniper, combattant, espion, etc. 

Il me tarde de recevoir la mienne.

\- A cette heure-ci il n'y a pas grand monde, m'explique Yon-Rogg en faisant un geste ample du bras, embrassant le vide. Cette salle est réservée aux entraînements au corps-à-corps pour les membres de la StarForce.

Je me doutais bien qu'ils avaient leurs quartiers et leurs salles d'entrainement, car on ne les croise jamais dans les sections réservées aux cadets. Je demande, un peu inquiète :

\- Je ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes pour ça ?

Il répond avec autorité : 

\- Pas tant que tu es avec moi.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un coin de la salle où sont disposés des sortes de poteaux rembourrés, de la taille d'un homme assez imposant. Je devine leur utilité.

\- Alors je dois mettre une raclée à un poteau, au lieu d'en mettre une à une de mes camarades ? dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Le mot camarade m'arrache presque un haut le cœur quand je pense à Minn-Erva. Mes véritables camarades sont Att-Lass, Korath et Lee-Ya par exemple. Eux au moins, ils me parlent et n'essayent pas de me poignarder dès que j'ai le dos tourné. J'exagère à peine.

Yon-Rogg prend place à côté du poteau et le tapote du plat de la main.

\- C'est l'idée en effet. 

Je crois qu'il ne plaisante pas. Eh bien ... Le ridicule ne tue pas, il parait...

\- Bon ... dis-je en haussant les épaules. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ... mon commandant ?

Encore ces fichus titres, je ne vais jamais m'y faire.

\- Je veux que tu frappes de toutes tes forces et que tu enchaîne tes coups le plus rapidement possible. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas un simple poteau, comme tu dis.

Intéressant. 

Je réponds "A vos ordre" et me rapproche suffisamment pour frapper ma cible. Je souffle un coup et je me lance. Gauche-droite-gauche-uppercut. Chaque pression de mes poings sur la surface imprègne la matière d'une lumière verte, rapidement absorbée. Il y a de la technologie là-dessous.

Je replace mes avant-bras en position de garde, prends appui sur ma jambe gauche et assène un cou de tibia droit, puis je saute rapidement pour changer d'appui et lance un coup de genou gauche et ...

\- AAAWW! m'écrié-je.

Une vive douleur me parcourt comme une décharge d'électricité. Je me retrouve projetée au sol. C'est comme si le matelas qui recouvrait la cible avait enregistré la puissance énergétique de mes coups et me l'avait renvoyée en double.

\- NOM DE ... !

\- Langage !, tonne le commandant. 

Je serre les lèvre et me la ferme. Puis il se met à marcher autour de moi, qui reste assise au pied de la cible, abasourdie.

\- Je disais donc : ce n'est pas un simple "poteau". C'est une tech d'entraînement très utile. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Utile ? Le truc est impossible à battre ! 

\- Cela revient à ... se battre contre soi-même, réponds-je, pas très sûre de moi.

\- Précisément, approuve-t-il. Et en quoi est-ce intéressant ?

Je hausse les épaules. La théorie ce n'est pas trop mon truc... Et je ne sais pas où il veut en venir. Comment cette machine d'entrainement pourrait-elle nous laisser gagner ? quelle est sa faille ?

\- J'imagine que si on est assez buté, on obtient le meilleur score et elle s'arrête ?

Il essaye de ne pas rire mais échappe un ricanement, puis secoue la tête.

\- En quelque sorte... On va essayer différemment, lève-toi.

Tandis que je m'exécute, il ôte sa veste et la plie soigneusement pour la déposer par terre un peu plus loin. Il porte une tunique vert-de-gris à manches courtes, qui laissent voir ses biceps épais et bien dessinés. Je tire un peu sur ma tunique pour la défroisser. C'est stupide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça...

\- Allez, attaque-moi, dit-il du ton le plus calme qui soit.

\- Euh ... pardon ? 

Il reste debout les bras croisés dans le dos, bien droit et répète sur le ton de la conversation:

\- Attaque moi, Vers. Essaye de m'atteindre.

Comme je ne bouge toujours pas, à part un haussement de sourcil, il fait claquer sa langue comme s'il perdait patience et ajoute :

\- ... C'est un ordre. Allez !

Je lui adresse un sourire en guise de réponse. Je suis donc autorisée, forcée même, à frapper mon supérieur le plus haut gradé. Youhou. Et personne n'est là pour voir ça ?!

Premièrement, j'examine mon adversaire : il fait plus d'une tête de plus que moi, a des épaules très larges et sa tunique se colle à ses muscles saillants. Il a des batailles et même des guerres derrière lui, c'est une légende vivante, un tueur super-puissant...

Je déglutit. Je me sens soudain toute petite.

Finalement il vaut peut-être mieux que personne ne voit ça...

Mais c'est un ordre et je suis à l'entraînement, donc je dois le faire. Je me ressaisis. S'il juge que je dois me prendre une taule pour comprendre ma leçon du jour, peut-être qu'il a raison. 

On se revoie à l'infirmerie ...

J'avance sur le tapis tenant mes avant-bras bien droit devant mon visage, les poings serrés. Nous sommes pieds nus. Les pieds légèrement écartés pour plus de stabilité, je me place face à lui et lui lance un coup de poing vers la tempe, en prenant soin de projeter tout le poids de mon corps. 

Au lieu de se prendre mon poing en pleine figure, il se penche en arrière pour l'éviter d'un geste si rapide qu'il devient flou. Il lève une seule main de derrière son dos et me saisit le bras en fin de course. Impossible de le bouger, il est comme pris dans un étau. 

Puis il me lâche et dit : 

\- Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Recommence.

Je lance une nouvelle attaque en essayant d'être un peu plus subtile cette fois. 

Je feinte un coup provenant de la gauche tout en déplaçant rapidement mes pieds pour me placer sur son flanc et balancer ma droite la plus rapide dans ses côtes. Evidemment, mon poing n'atteint pas sa cible. 

D'une seule main, avec la rapidité de l'éclair, il dévie mon bras et, d'un coup sec du plat de la main, il me frappe dans le dos, me déséquilibre et je tombe par terre, le souffle coupé.


	5. Exceptionnelle

Je me retrouve à quatre pattes, les cheveux devant les yeux, essoufflée et endolorie.   
Comment fait-il pour être aussi rapide ?!  
Je frappe le sol avec rage.  
A quoi rime cet exercice ?!  
Si j'étais capable de me battre contre lui, je ne serais pas un simple cadet ...

\- La douleur n'est pas la même n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-il d'une voix toujours calme.

Je hoche la tête. C'est vrai que comparés à la déflagration du poteau-cible, ses coups sont presque doux. Presque...

\- Et pourtant tu as envie de m'en coller-une, pas vrai ?

Par réflexe, je lui jète un rapide coup d'oeil. Il n'a pas tort... Mais c'était une question réthorique...

\- C'est ça la différence entre le corps-à-corps et le corps-à-cible, dit-il en claquant des doigts. La machine permet au combattant de rester neutre, de ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions. Au contraire, dans un combat au corps à corps, la colère prend rapidement le dessus à cause de l'égo...

Il s'éloigne un peu en marchant, parcourant la salle du regard. Il est concentré sur ce qu'il m'explique. Je suis concentrée sur sa démarche. Assise sur le sol, je suis à la hauteur parfaite pour admirer les fessiers du Commandant... juste en passant.

-... les bases du combat rapproché.

Oups j'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- Le corps-à-corps requiert un contrôle de soi qui est, pour l'instant, hors de ta portée, conclut-il.

Piquée au vif, je me redresse en frottant mon pantalon vert émeraude.

\- Très bien, dis-je, plus blessée que je ne veux l'admettre. Puisque ces concepts sont hors de ma portée, je ferais mieux de retourner en classe avec les autres cadets.

Mais il continue de faire les cents pas. Je me demande parfois s'il comprend le sarcasme...   
J'insiste :

\- Puis-je me retirer, mon commandant ?

C'est comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. En tout cas, il ne daigne pas répondre. Je reste donc immobile à fixer la fenêtre en forme d'étoile de la Star Force. Au bout de quelques secondes, il arrête de marcher et me dit une chose que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre.

\- Ton combat puéril et prématuré contre une adversaire bien plus entraînée que toi prouve d'une part, que tu te laisses gouverner par tes émotions, et d'autre part, que tu utilises ton pouvoir à l'instinct. Ces deux points sont intolérables.

Il me toise, les bras croisés dans le dos. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Mon pouvoir ? Vous voulez parler de cette énergie qui est sortie de mes poings ?

\- C'est le pouvoir qui t'a été confié, dit-il en tapotant son index dans son cou, derrière son oreille.

J'imite son geste et mes doigts se posent sur l'implant métallique qui m'a été posé, peu après ma transfusion. 

La technologie Kree est l'une des plus avancées et des plus performantes de la galaxie. Les membres de la StarForce sont tous dotés de capacités extraordinaires, ce qui les rend invincibles.  
Chaque arme est développée en accord avec l'ADN du combattant, qui apprend ensuite à le maîtriser, en plus des techniques de combat "classiques" comme le tir, la lutte, différents arts martiaux... c'est aussi pour cela que la génétique est un sujet important ici. Et que Minn-Erva, déjà diplômée de Génétique Avancée, est plutôt populaire.

Nous les cadets, nous portons ces implants comme un avertissement. Il est là, dans notre cou, comme un rappel que "ce qui a été donné peut-être repris". C'est en fait ce qui arrivera si l'on ne se conforme pas à ce que l'on attend de nous, ou qu'on n'est pas assez bons pour faire partie de cette élite.

Je reste pensive.

\- Mais... les autres cadets ont des pouvoirs moins ...

\- Moins dangereux ? Moins puissants ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- L'I.A. a exploré ta conscience, Vers.

Il prononce toujours mon nom d'une manière spéciale, en insistant sur le E davantage que la plupart des gens.

\- L'Intelligence Suprême a examiné avec soin ta personnalité, tes capacités et aussi ton passé même s'il t'es inaccessible pour l'instant. L'I.A. a jugé que tu étais capable de grandes choses.

Il marque une pause. Il s'est rapproché de moi et nous nous faisons face.  
\- Je ne savais pas ... balbutiai-je.  
\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, jusqu'ici.  
Le rouge me monte aux joues.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, elle t'a confié un pouvoir plus puissant que tout ceux créés auparavant. Cette énergie photonique est une toute nouvelle tech-arme, tu es la première qui soit...

Il hésite, une ombre passe sur son visage avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase :   
\- ... compatible.

Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, c'est mon ADN qui a été sélectionné... c'est peut-être pour cela que Minn-Erva me déteste ?!

\- Est-ce que d'autres sont au courant ? demandai-je en me tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- Non, les cadets savent seulement que tu as hérité d'un implant d'un nouveau type, mais nous avons préféré garder le reste secret pour le moment. Le temps que tu t'y fasses...

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens mal à l'aise. L'impression qu'un poids énorme vient s'ajouter sur mes épaules.

\- Si tu parviens à contrôler ce pouvoir, reprend-il, Tu deviendras un veritable atout pour cette armée et pour l'Empire. Tu vas devenir une combattante... exceptionnelle, Vers.

Une lueur brille dans ses yeux vert acidulé. Ses mots me rassurent, et me paniquent à la fois.  
Pas de pression surtout...  
Mais il a confiance en moi.  
Il croit en moi.  
Soudain consciente d'être le centre de son attention intense, je me sens à nouveau rougir.  
Mais mon esprit essaye d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations.

L'I.A., l'Intelligence Artificielle qui gouverne l'empire Kree, est constituée de rien de moins que des plus éminents et anciens esprits Kree. Tous ceux qui ont un jour été brillants et courageux, des scientifiques, des généraux, des penseurs, des guerriers valeureux, font aujourd'hui partie de cette conscience collective qui nous "guide vers la lumière". Yon-Rogg aime bien cette expression.

L' I.A. m'a jugée digne de cet honneur....

\- Je ne savais pas, balbutiai-je a nouveau. Je... pensais que vous aviez eu pitié... que malgré mon sauvetage, j'étais une recrue comme les autres.

Il secoue la tête et souffle avec vigueur :

\- Je nai pas de pitié.

Je crois que je l'ai vexé... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ?! La légende vivante, le Commandant Yon-Rogg, ayant pitié d'une pauvre soldat parmi les millions qu'il a déjà dû croiser dans le même état... Je crois que j'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité. Pathétique.  
Alors que je me morfond de ma maladresse, il fait un pas de plus dans ma direction. Je lève les yeux vers lui et constate qu'il n'est pas énervé. Il esquisse un sourire maladroit, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir réagit ainsi.  
Il dit d'une voix suave, presque douce :

\- Ce que je veux dire, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes... c'est que tu ne seras jamais comme les autres, Vers.

Oula, ça recommence.

\- Tu es bien plus que cela. L'I.A. a vu en toi une combattante hors-norme.

Il marque une pause et hésite à dire autre chose...

\- Moi, je vois le futur de la Star Force.

Je suis rouge cramoisi à présent.   
Ma bouche est sèche et, de toute façon, que répondre à ça ?!

Il me tend la main.  
Que dois-je en faire ?! C'est totalement hors protocole.  
J'hésite et il le sent. Lentement, il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Cela fait beaucoup à assimiler, on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Tu es sous ma responsabilité personnelle, tu sais. L' I.A. t'a placée sous mon aile. Mais inutile de brûler les étapes, nous avons tout le temps pour faire de toi...

... la meilleure version de toi-même. 

J'étais sûre qu'il allait le dire. 

Mais je n'avais pas compris la portée de cette phrase jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


End file.
